Jessi XX: Season one
by Howarand
Summary: A teenage is girl found wandering naked and dazed on traffic at nearby youth detention center authorities discover that this kid Jessi, is a savant who's missing instinctive human behavior. Like joy anger, and love. Stranger still, she's missing the one thing every mammal has: A belly button. One of the center's psychologist, Nicole Trager, realizes that Jessi needs special atten
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of this book; I copy right the shows and write it. Warning though I change some characters around. Like Amanda will take Charlie place, Charlie will take Amanda. In this one Josh is older than Lori.**

Her birth was unconventional at best. Her first memory was waking up a forest like a new kind of baby. She had no idea that she was or what was happening. Her eyes weren't sure what they were seeing. Every site, sound and feeling was unfamiliar.

She looked lower to her right and there was a snake that was hissing at her. She looked at it staring, waiting for it attacks. When it shot her tongue at her. She capture it neck and compressed it out.

When she had finally let it go, it turn it own way leaving her by herself again.

Every species is born with its instinct that alternate creative balance with nature. Every species except the one they were born into.

With a struggling thought went through her brain, she stand up walking across the tree branches that were surrounded her.

She had come across the beast with two voices. It was thankful she had found a companion. She peaked her head in sighted a girl and the guys were intimate with each other. Rolling them self over each other and touching some unspeakable places of each other.

With an eyes contact they both screams, until she found my way to a beautiful place. There were no trees, no mud.

They're was a mom that were walking their kids, when she saw her, she lift her heads up high some teens was laughing shouting. Some adult's pass and yelling freak at her

She heard a pandemonium of police rushing toward her. They threw some close at her covering her up.

"Who are you? What's your name? Who are you?" The police ask repeatedly.

One of the policemen clutches her turning her around and grabs her and put it handcuff on her back.

Soon she was taking to a new places where fences and sad faces.

...

 **Break scene**

"Josh! Wake up." Nicole walks up the stairs calling her son.

"Josh! Are you getting up?" She yelled again. Josh turn around on the bed when he was face to face with Andy.

"Andy! Andy!" Josh whispers again.

"Breakfast is prepared. I made pancakes." Andy, Josh both jumps out of the bed, hearing his mother loud voice startled him.

"I think you slept long enough." Nicole turns the doorknob to open the door. Both Andy and Josh ducked behind the bed. Before Nicole looks into the room, the phone rang.

Josh let out lucky breath that her mum didn't caught and him sleeping in the same bed.

About that Josh, we didn't get to finish what we started last night. Andy joked putting her pants on. She moves closer to him for another kiss.

"You get out of here." Josh say laughing. Later Trager she whispered letting her breath tingling his neck, with another kiss she climbing window and get down.

"Lou you are not disturbing me. Nicole says on the phone.

"What is going on?" she ask.

"I have someone here I know you will want to meet. She's right appears with me."

"In another word, you mean no one want to treat her?" Nicole asks.

No! No! Not like that. No one knows where she came from exactly. She seems shy and she's... look you got to come see her yourself." Lou stops himself from further explanation.

"I'll stop by at 10:00 tomorrow." Nicole replied.

"Look, is this afternoon okay? Lou suggested instead. Nicole took a calm breath.

I am on my way. She says.

Lori came to the kitchen and put a hand full of pancakes on her mouth.

"Ha, it's alive." Lori said when she saw Josh.

"Bite me." Her big brother whispered.

"No thanks, that is Andy job." Lori retorted back smiling.

"Shut up." Josh says annoying at his little sister.

"Andy?" Stephen interrupted grabbing the orange juice from the refrigerator. "What happened to Hillary Duff?"

"Oh Andy it his new flavor of the months or the week in his slinky case. Lori comment. Josh walks around mad at her sister for opening her mouth.

"Knock it off Lori." Said Stephen. "So Josh who's this Andy girl?" He turns to him.

"She's just a friend dad. She's... she's having a party this week. Can I take the car?" Josh asks.

"Will see!" Stephen replied was.

Sorry guys, I have to go out for a bit. Nicole interrupted.

"Wow." Comments Stephen, looking at his wife, up and down.

Daniels calls. Nicole replied.

"But Nicole, it Sunday."

I know it's on emergency, and it sound like it really a special case. Nicole walks up to her husband giving her a kiss.

"They always have a special case." Replied Lori not happy about it.

 **Scene break**

Jessi grabs her food having no idea what is what or what she supposed to do with it. She looks around her taking a seat. When she sat down all the kids that were there ditch her sitting somewhere else. She looks at them wondering what was going on.

For some reason the more people she saw, the more alone she felt.

She sat down, ten feet two meters and 3 inches' away from a table that one girl that was, she raises her cup.

"Yo! I need some juice down here, who's down there? What's up? Is everyone taking some stupid pills down here? Juice me." The girl said impatiently.

Jessi looks at the girl watching how she spooked her food and ate it. The girl looked over at her for a second. Jessi kept starring and imitate what the girl was doing.

The girl looks over at her again with disgust and anger forming her face. She bent down and took another bite of her food.

Most of our time it's been trying to less the pain in life but, today Jessi was going to learn how to squash hunger.

Jessi take the burger out of the plate put it inside of her of her small palm and take a big bite. Still starring at the girl she learned it from.

She never taste anything liked it before or anything at all. The faster she ate the more she wanted.

"You see something you like punk? The girl looks at her. You want to see my fist or you want to put abs on me? Come on show me what you got. She tangled her fist. Come on puts your hands up, she yelled. You aren't so touch kid. Are you?"

After breakfast they went outside. Jessi looks at the movement of the basketball were moving around her.

When she saw the girl, she was glad to meet old faces. The girl comes straight to her moving her head.

Kick her ass. Some of the kids yelled. Put you hand up. The girl yelled angrily.

Jessi looks at him confuse. She didn't know what to do or understand what the girl was even saying. She looks at her hand imitate just what the girl was doing. Put them up come on. The girl screams.

She wanted to learn how to play this game, but the pain in her belly was getting more intense.

The girl punches her, knocking her out to the ground. The kids around her were cheering and excited, screaming with happiness.

"Hey." Lou yelled at the kids. Jessi barely notice but the discomfort on her face where he got hit felt something that flip and she began to feels wonderful.

"Nice jobs guys." Lou yelled angry. "No ref privileges for a week. Now get out of here now. Everybody out." Lou shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Nicole. Thanks for coming by to see her." Says Lou cheerfully.  
Does ''her have a name?" Nicole asks Lou with concern.

The paperwork says ''Jane Doe'' for the time being. Lou stops and waits for Nicole response hoping she wouldn't change her mind to treat the girl.  
" Jane Doe?" Nicole asks shockingly. "What's a Beautiful girl like that doing with a dead woman's name?" Nicole says looking over at the table the stranger was tapping multiple coloring crayons in the paper.

"You know, what? She kind of reminds me of my sister Jessica but go by Jessi. Lou says proudly, he smiles at Nicole kindly and said. "But you have to know she got the entire look on the family. "

"That's perfect." Said Nicole happily. She always wanted to name her second daughter Jessi. The name meant so much to Nicole she had to smile about it.  
"Jessica, and Jessi for short that's great."  
The girl looks at them reacting to the name. Nicole and Daniel watched the stranger as her color crayons tapping back and fourth.  
"She can't speak a word, but damned if she doesn't know what you're saying, "Daniel says reading Nicole's mind.  
" I'll be outside if you need me." He added after the silence.

"Fine." Nicole said walking to where the girl was sitting. They both stare at each other for minutes. The girl felt the connection intently. She wanted to show Nicole where she came from of what she saw.  
The girl handed Nicole the picture and Nicole was surprise. The picture shows the two people in the tent she that was making out she first saw.  
Nicole opened her mouth showing the unbelievable look. The girl imitates her and opens her mouth also. Nicole thought the girl was just being a childish whom copied people in make them mad so she closes her mouth. The girl imitates her again, Nicole forces a smile and the girl did the same.  
Nicole studied the girl but soon learn the girl wasn't doing that to make her mad, she was just learning like just like a first-born baby.  
After 15 minutes Daniel showed up and Nicole went to talk to him in her office. After the door close, Nicole exhales for a moment then said. "So let me understand, the girl have no parents and they just find her alone?"  
"That's what the paper work says." Daniel said sadly. He couldn't believe a beautiful gentle kid like that being abandoned by her parents.

"Ok fine." Nicole agrees "I will take her but only for a few days."  
Daniel smiled. "Thanks." He replied smirking. Sometimes he was very persuasive people, they just couldn't say know to him.

That day Nicole went home and talks to Stephen about it. As she thought her husband wasn't happy about some stranger living in their home but he was still standing by her since when she told him it was only a couple days. Because Stephen love her so much he except but he did have a weird feeling Nicole making a mistakes bringing a stranger they don't even know to their home.

After school Lori and Josh went to there room doing some homework, Nicole sat on the Kitchen nervously. She hopes her kids wouldn't have a problem having the stranger sleep in their home for a few days.

Stephen came sitting besides her looking at ten empty spaces. "They'll never go for this Nicole, You know how the kids are."  
"It's only Just a few days Stephen and they have no say in this." Niccole walked out of the kitchen and leaving Stephen with, his own thought.

" Finally am starving." Lori Said coming down starts when Nicole had called them for dinner.  
As everyone sat down, Stephen looks at his back and back to his wife.

"Your mom's got something to talk to you about." Stephen said watching the kid faces turned to scarce.

Nicole played with her hands deciding where and how she should start. She could see

"I have a new patient and where she's staying isn't safe, so l' am bringing her here for a little while."

Josh and Lori looked at their mother like she wasn't in her right mind. The table fall silence each waiting for the other to speak.

Nicole tried to break the silence but before she could anything josh interrupted feeling angry.  
"So you are going to bring some mental patient's going to live in our house? "

"She's not a mental patient. She's a very sweet, very special girl." Nicole defended the stranger as though she barely knew her.

"I know what ''special'' means. He'll probably drool in our clothes and food, " 14 years old Lori interrupted.  
Nicole couldn't help but felt so much anger rising up inside of her. How could her kids think like that haven't she been treated them right, Haven't she taught them how to be respectful?

'I have to say l had thought, l had hoped, that you'd both show would compassion. 'Nicole said angrily.  
You don't know her. Josh got up f the chair angrily.  
She can't touch my things." Lori retorted next.

"Sit Down Josh, that's enough coming from you. If your mom says he's coming, he's coming, and that's final."  
Both Just and Lori sat down eating quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole went to get Jessi doing the her kids school, as much Nicole waned everything to be or okay or keep thinking it would be, she was still afraid something could go wrong with this stranger. She new she was doing a good thing, she knew god would bless her for helping others but she have this feeling in her stomach that everything wouldn't be the same. Maybe it was paranoia or maybe she was just scared.

When she got to the Juvenile as she guess, Daniel and the girl wee waiting for her by the playground. She talked to Daniel for a little while and she took the girl home.

"This is home." Nicole whispered, opening the door for the girl.  
"Where you'll be staying for a few days. At least until l can find someone to take care of you."

Jessi walked around the room studying each figure. When she saw the picture on the wall she couldn't help but gaping.

Her first thought was that flat, tiny people must have been living in the walls.  
But then I understood. Humans grow smaller as they develop, and pretty soon I'd be shrinking myself. Maybe one day this woman would hold me too. The images made my mind explode with complex mathematical formula.

"Would you like to play a game Jessi? Here" Nicole handed the mouse to her. Jessi Nicole called Jessi whose didn't know what to do stare at the computer. Nicole puts her hand over hers and click on the mouse.  
"Lots of kids have tons of fun with this one." Nicole said, smiling at the confuse girl.  
"This is called a mouse. When you move it, this arrow." Nicole clicks in the bird on the tree.

"Hello, there. I am a bird." It said flapped its wing. Jessi couldn't help but smile. She clicks on the bird again and it flies.  
Phone ringing Nicole left Kyle by himself and went and get it.

"I fly high into the sky the bird said flapping his wing excitedly."  
"Touch the sky and watch me fly." The bird says again. Jessi did as the bird ask. The bird flies to the air and it landed in another tress that has more populations like him.

"Hello," Nicole answers the phone when she reached it  
"How did it go? Did you bring her home?" Husband Stephen asks.

Nicole switch the phone to her other ear and answers. "She's on the computer right now."  
"Do you need me? It could be a lot to handle." Stephen asks worryingly.  
"Honey, trust me I will be fine." Nicole answers her husband a little irately. She knew he was only try to help, but sometimes she couldn't deal having him worry about her all the time and skipping his job to get to her.

Nicole look over seeing Jessi smiling while playing she could hear the birds yelled. "Touch the house."

Josh came out of the shower the towel around his waist covering his private part.  
"Getting a little old for Barney, aren't we, Lori?" When josh realize that it wasn't Lori he was speaking he Gasps, screams.

When Jessi saw him, she realized something was horribly wrong.  
Humans grow larger over time, not smaller. It bothered her. Wasn't she ever small?

"Mom!" Josh yelled. "Why didn't you tell me she was in the house? She saw me naked."  
"What did she? Did she just?" Stephen asked Nicole angrily. Before he could finish his sentence, Nicole answered. "Stephen I promise, we're fine.  
\- I've got another call. I got to go." Stephen hangs up with a sigh not feelings the joy of a stranger staying at his house.

 ** _[Man on TV] On late breaking news.  
_** **{Girl on late News}** We'll go out to that right now. Our top story, a teenage girl washed up on shores this morning, having no memory whatsoever of how she got there.  
 **[Female voice phone voice]** Fractions. Fractions. All done.

"How much blood? I am on my way. Nicole says and ran to Josh.  
Listen, there's an emergency at work. I need you to watched Jessi for me." Josh rolled his eyes shaking his head frustrated. "I am serious Josh!" Nicole repeated.

After Nicole left Josh phone rang. He picked it up and answers' it.

"Hello." Josh answered. "Oh Hi Declan, No Andy still haven't called yet lf she's with Jamie she's probably got the clap by now. You know me I felt weird when Diana Clark put his hands on my pants." Josh kept on answering Declan questions.

"Why?" Declan ask in the Phone.

"Cause all I can think about is the words on her hand. Josh answered getting off of the couch. The phone rang while Josh was still talking to Declan and he gasps. That could be her if I don't call you, you will know why."

Josh answers his voice gentle and a sweet voice. "Hello oh Hi Andy." "No I wasn't talking to anyone. What's up? Josh asked excited.

Andy says something funny Josh laughs and left the room forgetting about how he supposed to keep watches Jessi.

As Josh had left, Jessi heard a piano playing. It was the most beautiful sounds on the world. It was like the Music was calling her in. She stands and went outside and follow where it was coming from. It was part mathematics and part euphoria.  
Jessi felt certain that whatever this was a gift to the world, meant to fill all that heard it with a flood of emotion.

It then it struck her that not everyone could appreciate this miracle.  
The sound increased my sorrow for those who could not hear it. The house the music was playing is the Next door to hers. Without understanding she went inside and her heart fluttered.

She watched the guy back as he played, he look peaceful and sad.

"Charlie, I am home." A female voice said. The guy turned and he saw Jessi, he almost screamed until he saw Jessi face. She was scared and afraid the song really got to her.

"Charlie!" The female voice said again. As Jessi saw the woman she rain in the mud tears on her face when she reached the Tragers house she open the door and went to sit on the tub on the bathroom.

There was a pounding on her chest and her face felt like it was burning and then more than anything she wanted to disappear.

Lori came home from school quietly she entered the bathroom. She pulled her pant's down and sat on the toilet seat opening a magazine that had hot naked men.

Jessi heard the noise and she opens the curtain on the bathroom watching. When Josh had seen her he yelled without pulling his pants up. He falls down and the Magazines felled down the stairs has well.

"Mom there is a psycho in the shower." Lori yelled. Nicole bent down and pick the Magazine up and look Lori weirdly. Lori quickly pulls her pant's up.

"It's okay Lori, It's okay, and this is Kyle." Nicole said has Jessi shows up. "The special girl I was telling you about." Nicole walked up to Jessi.

"If she supposed to be special why did you stick her into the bathtub?" Lori said angrily. "Nice to meets you pervert."

Nicole looks at Lori that said she could get on a big trouble. "The reasons I am letting that slide because I have a big fever to ask you I would like Jessi to bunk down in your room for a couple nights." Nicole said.

"Are you kidding, this girl get bed writing all over her?" Lori yelled.

"Well, I am only asking." says Nicole.

"Fine." says Lori. "But she better wash the rubber sheets."

"Have you seeing Josh? He supposed to be watching her." Nicole questions.

Jessi was beginning to sense her very presence was turning these people against each other.

Nicole unlocks Josh door heatedly. Josh was on his bed listening to music. "You and I going to have a talk."

"Oh no did something happen to Jessi?" Josh asked.

Nicole looks much more angrily now ready to snap. "You mean besides going outside by herself, you can forget about Andy's party. "

...

...

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter. if you saw a mistakes please message me.**


End file.
